


Let's Pretent Like This Never Happened

by WrittenKitten



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - High School, Caretaking, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Kissing, Eric Cartman Being Eric Cartman, Gay Panic, Horny Teenagers, Late at Night, M/M, Making Out, No Smut, Teenagers, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:08:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26143879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrittenKitten/pseuds/WrittenKitten
Summary: Two years, six months and 26 days was the last time Stan had drank himself off to sleep. That also happened to be the same date as when he was rushed off to hospital after drinking a drop too much. Two years, six months and 26 days had his mouth been shut to any drink,but could he keep that promise? Just when life started to feel a bit less shitty was when a deep feeling from the pits of his stomach struck him and he was thrown back to his old habits again.---One day Stan relapses and goes to Kyle's for advice. Kyle's not so thrilled.
Relationships: Kyle Broflovski/Stan Marsh
Comments: 5
Kudos: 29





	1. I'll Rather Take The Kittens, Thank You!

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, that summary made this fic sound way more angsty than it actually is.

It was wonderful. No Ike, no mom, no dad and the tv _all_ to himself. Quite literally the whole house. You see, Kyle's parents were out of town to go meet cousin Kyle and the other folk. Let's just say that _right_ the exact day before the trip Kyle caught the flu and **_sadly_** wasn't able to attend the trip.

Kyle stretched his legs as far as they would go before hitting the edge of the sofa, his arms opting to stretch upwards in the air. With a content yawn he lastly rested his arms snuggly behind his head, sinking even deeper into the sofa crease. He hadn't even glanced at the time in what felt like a decade, and his mouth felt like a dried up desert due to him forgetting to bring his glass of water from the kitchen. The only way Kyle could track time was through the window in the living room, though, it was mostly to no use as it was jetblack outside.. and had been that way for at **_least_** a few hours. 

Kyle was just about to change channels from the boring news report when he heard a hard pounding on the door, and from what it sounded like it was more like a rough beating to the poor thing more than anything. Doors aren't punching bags gosh darnit!

Kyle querked a brown, glancing a suspicious glare at the door. But, ultimately, Kyle was too lazy to go open the door right now. Whoever it was could wait. It was their own fault they decided to knock on such an inconvenient time for Kyle. 

With that Kyle turned his gaze towards the tv once more tuning out all other thoughts than what was displayed on the tv screen in front of him. But, he just couldn't help but wonder.. 

.. What if it was some rebellious kids trying to prank the house in the middle of the night?.. 

.. Or maybe it was just some old drunk homeless man stumbling around the neighborhood knocking on random doors to beg for whatever he needed… 

.. Or what if it was somebody who decided to leave a mysterious box of tiny kittens?! Doesn't that usually happen at night? It wouldn't seem too out of place being mindful of the _number_ of cats in the neighborhood who are let out to roam free through the nights. It would be _**guaranteed**_ that at least one owners cat would end up pregnant and the owners would be stupid enough to just leave the kits to be some unexpecting neighbors problem.

Kyle swallowed. He _had_ heard some muffling from behind the door. Mabey tiny mews from tiny kittens? Kyle's relaxed lounging position on the sofa had now severely stiffened as Kyle's breathing stifled.

He lifted himself off the sofa, doing it with such force which almost caused him to glide and slip onto the floor. Though, Kyle wasted no time in stumbling and quickly caught his balance, but something stopped him dead in his tracks. 

A quiet but definite groan heard out from outside, it sounding almost like a moan. Something then pressed itself up on the outside house wall and grabbed the rim belov the living room window. Suddenly a figure lifted itself up and with a loud thud it slammed itself against the glass, it finally coming into view. 

"Stan!?" Kyle choked out, his eyes wide in surprise. He moved over to the window now fully gaping. 

" _Hiiiiii Kyle._ " Stan purred looking very pleased to finally get his friends attention. His words were smothered by the clear glass between them and his breath showed up on It as he spoke. His cheek and parts of his nose were pressed up against the glass, his arms and hands positioned so that it looked as if he was trying to break in. After a few moments he finally leaned away from the window. "Cut your fucking grass..." It took him a second to remember the correct wording."..Lawn. I fell over some douchebag rock because of you, you fuckin' bitch!" He yelled and pounded a few times on the glass aggressively. 

Was Stan on his period or what because those were some intense mood swings. 

"Open the door, Kyle! It's fucking freezing out here." Stan reminded as he continued whining in protest. Then he motioned to try to claw through his gloves at the glass, which miserably failed. 

"Okay okay, fine!" Kyle shouted and hurried to open the door. Almost the exact moment the door was opened Stan busted through in and threw himself to lean himself against Kyle. It was sort of sweet at first as it quickly turned into a hug with Stan moving his hands up to grasp Kyles sides for extra support, but that moment was when Kyle finally realised it.

In Stans right hand he was holding something cold and solid which pressed itself against the bare skin between Kyles pajama pants and shirt. Before Kyle had even managed to mutter out the words he felt Stan's hot breath on his bare neck which sent shivers down his spine, it reeking of.. **_pure alcohol_**.

Stan leaned in even closer moving to rest his jaw on Kyles shoulder when it was like he froze up. An audible sniffle followed soon after and Kyle quickly broke the embrace. 

"Are you okay?! Why are you crying?" Kyle amideatly worried, staring back at Stan. 

Stan glanced away and ran his hand through his dark hair, salty tears pouring out his eyes and rolling down his hot red cheeks. Stan let out one last shaky sniffle before speaking once more. 

" I-.. I'm not supposed to be here." Stan muttered, feeling a bit awkward. 

That struck a nerve in Kyle as he proceeded to glance down at the bottle of whiskey in Stan's possession. Kyle frowned at that. 

"And neither are you supposed to be drinking!" Kyle angurly shouted and grabbed Stan's bottle of whiskey. Stan reached out to grab for it but immediately retracted when meeting Kyle's stern look. Kyle looked Stan up and down, judging how disheveled the boy looked."I can't deal with you constantly relapsing on me. What's gone into you lately?" 

That last sentence seemed to have pulled a nerve in Stan as well because he jerked slightly up but ultimately never gave a proper answer. 

"I _know_." Stan muttered, looking visibly guilty, wiping away stray tears. Stan then lifted his gaze to Kyle and then towards the inside of the house. Stan furrowed his brows and swallowed. "I forgot my.. uhm, keys."

Kyle groaned at that, facepalming irritedibly. "Of _course_. Classic Stan. Can't get drunk without stumbling out and forgetting your keys". Kyle rolled his eyes and flicked his hands up in the air for extra effect as he stated the obvious. "You're lucky that my parents and Ike are out of town because otherwise, Marsh, you would be fucked" 

Stan flashed him an awkward dopey grin before pushing past Kyle and walking inside. He proceeded to collapse on the sofa, _right_ on Kyle's place . 

"Oh come on! You had to take my _**exact**_ spot." Kyle groaned once more. He walked over as well and settled on the very edge of the sofa having to sit upright. "I hate you" He muttered under his breath, crossing his arms. 

***

After a while of mindlessly channel surfing with Stan, Kyle felt like he finally felt tired enough to go to bed. Only problem was that Stan was still wasted and _very_ needy in his requirements to properly snooze off. A blanket tucked around the body, a glass of water on the coffee table, a 30 minute bedtime story and a pair of slippers for the morning, that was what Kyle thought was enough but he was soon to be misstaken.

"Okay dude, I'm sacrificing my own feets well-being for the next morning, just for you. Be sure to be grateful!" Kyle reminded placing the slippers beside the sofa neatly. He glanced up to stare back at a half lidded, drowsy Stan with an easy,lopsided smirk. "Are you finally at peace now so you can get sleep? I've brung you everything you could ever possibly ne-" 

" _Kyyyle_." Stan interrupted to Kyle's dismay. Before continuing Stan huffed out a small breath and pouted. " _I'm cooold_ " Stan whined, his eyes glistening in the moonlight as he made an attempt to bring out his puppy dog eyes. 

Kyle groaned. "If I bring this _last_ thing for you, will you promise me, Stan, that-" As Kyle spoke he was already turning around preparing to go look for whatever his next task would be. But he stopped dead in his tracks when he felt Stan grab his wrist. Kyle's last sentence was caught stuck in his throat and his arm hair stood up out of surprise. He stood frozen in place for a second before snapping his head back towards Stan in confusion and shock. 

"N-no Kyle, I mean just that...'' Stan blinked slowly in a dreamy way as if lost in thought. His drunk gaze stared back into the green of Kyle's eyes, a glint in his eye sparkled curiously. Before he continued he travelled down Kyle's wrist and adjusted his hand to grip Kyle's hand instead of the boy's wrist."Will you sleep with me?". Stan abruptly blurted out a _very_ sharp contrast from the atmosphere before between them. His expression didn't seem to chance in the slightest, only tilting his head to the side a bit like a confused dog as he impatiently awaited for his answer. If Stan being a bit tipsy wasn't clear enough before then it definitely was now. 

"I- '' Kyle hesitated a bit taken aback. He really felt like he needed a moment to fully register. Kyle was faced with a conundrum. Either refuce and go to his own bed and let Stan stay downstairs unsupervised for the night, or agree to.. _sleep_ with Stan. The thought made him cringe as it crossed his mind. Kyle clenched his fist as he tried to calm his nerves. In the end he decided on an agreement. "Okay, I'll _hang out_ with you on the sofa until you fall asleep and then move off to sleep in my own bed. Is that good?" 

Stan gave a fulfilled smile and gave Kyle a reassuring squeeze as they held hands. It made Kyle's heart skip a beat and he cleared his throat before tugging at his collar uncomfortably.

"You're the best, dude." 

"Uhm, no problem!" 

***

Shoulder to shoulder the two layed next to each other. Each with their own separate pillows and covers. 

As much as Kyle hated to admit it, he did ultimately kind of enjoy... _sleeping_ with Stan. It felt like in the olden days when they were just little youngsters having fun and having sleepovers. 

Kyle was shook out of his thoughts when he heard Stan let out a long, dragged out jawn beside him.

Stan opened his eyes. "Good god Kyle, these pillows are utter **shit**!" 

Kyle only let out an awkward breath. "Dude, I'm like, _right_ here" Kyle reminded and cleared his throat. Though he didn't give Stan a pause for a moment to respond because he immediately continued. " And if you're even **thinking** about asking, No! I'm not going to go and get you some new pillows. We had an agreement for me to-.. _sleep_ with you so I'm not moving an inch from this sofa for your pleasure." Kyle grumbled. Stan noted that Kyle always hesitated on the "Sleep" word, pausing to swallow before continuing with his sentence.

Kyle after his entire rampage he ended it with crossing his arms with a huff leaving Stan dumbfounded. After a moment though Kyle felt that his hands were getting cold and tucked them back in under the covers. But what he didn't expect to happen was to feel a hand travel over under both covers and grab the hold of his hand. Stan lifted Kyles right hand up from under the covers and before Kyle knew it his arm had been transformed into a pillow. 

Seeing this Kyle blushed in surprise and glanced away flustered, he clenched his hand up into a fist and muttered out an "I hate you" under his breath. 

Stan seemed to hear this because he immediately moved over to unclench Kyle's hand by dividing the fingers one by one. Kyle gasped when he felt Stan unexpectedly press his lips against the bare skin on his arm. Even that didn't seem to face Stan because he proceeded to move upwards up the arm continuing the kisses until he ended it with planting the last one on the palm. Stan glanced up at Kyle. 

"I love you plenty" Stan purred out in response, his eyes stared back into Kyles, half lidded. 

Kyle was lost for words for a moment. His eyes were wide and his mouth slightly agape, but he quickly snapped out of it when Stan proceeded to rub his cheek against his palm like an attention hungry cat.

"What the **HELL** dude!" Kyle exclaimed, quickly slapping his hand away from Stans grasp. He then threw himself to lay on his side, his back turned towards Stan. 

Stan pressed his hand on the barrier between them. "Kyle! I.. Uhh- but I **_love_** you" 

"Yeah I know okay, dipshit! Just fucking leave it alone. I'm so done with your shenanigans for tonight"

Stan took in a shaky breath taking Kyle's response way too personally. His eyes began getting teary. God, had he done something wrong, _**again**_? 

"Why won't you listen, Kyle!?" Stan cried out. Kyle held his stance and refused to turn around and face Stan. That made Stan out of desperation to wrap his arms around his best friend who slightly flinched by the sudden contact. Stan was sobbing again and his wet tears started to unfortunately in Kyle's dismay soak up his shirt ."I **LOVE** you! "

Kyle frowned as he squeezed his eyes shut. A lump of unsaid words were dissloaged in his throat and his stomach was doing backflips. Kyle made a miserable attempt at pushing Stan off of him, instead opting to yell again. 

"You're **drunk** , _Stan_!" Kyle refused, getting desperate. 

And that was when Stan grabbed Kyle by the jaw and forcibly turned Kyle to face him. "God, why won't you get it!" He yelled and before Kyle had even managed to spout out a complaint Stan quickly leaned down and kissed him. 

Kyle froze up altogether. His eyes were wide open for a split second before they squeezed shut and Kyle's body gave in. 

Stan flipped Kyle on his back and then leaned deeper into his friends lips. The pressure made Kyle press up against the sofa hand rest and a quiet yelp to escape him. Stan travelled his hands upwards to insert his hands into the others' red hair. As they kissed Stan started playing with a strand of hair by curling it around his finger. Then he started combing through the thick locks with his fingers making the hair even more fuzzy. "Dude, your hairs like a.. pillow" Muttered Stan against Kyle's lips, taking note when a hint of Kyle's smile tinted the reconnected kiss. But something started bothering Stan as he started to feel something tickling his forehead. Stan pulled away. 

"Dude." Stan breathed, only bothering to move a few mere inches away from Kyle's mouth to speak. He looked up to see how Kyle's hair had expanded, it was way more fuzzy than he remembered. Stan took only a moment for his quick glance before continuing with his sentence."..Your hair."He muttered and pressed the stray hair that had fallen down on Kyle's face away. 

" I uh.. _what_." Kyle breathed, slightly coming back to his senses once more. The poor kid looked totally stunned. 

Stan gave out a drunk, breathy chuckle, ignoring what his friend had said and tried to get back to where things had left off unbothered. He leaned back closer and began searching for the spot where he had previously placed his hands . Messily connecting their lips again Stan inserted his hands into the birdsnest called Kyle's hair momentarily before they were immediately thrown out by a jagged flinch and a gasp.

"Ow! Why the fuck-." Stan exclaimed looking at his hurt finger. Stan proceeded to higher his finger up to a stray strand before flinching away once more." _ **Ow**_! Your hairs fucking electric or somethin'. It fucking zapped me, dude!" Stan scrunched his nose up unpleased. 

"You're so dumb" Kyle laughed. But his smile was wiped clean off once more when he was swept back into reality and his face turned back into the familiar beet red. Kyle hesitated for a moment to lock eyes with his blue eyed counterpart. Stans gaze was laced with wonder and lust. It hurt to even look back. It uh.. It wouldn't hurt to just lean in and… he wouldn't most likely even remember that all of this had even happened...

Kyle slowly inched closer towards Stan, only to barely brush their lips together. Notecing Stan wasn't reacting he started to relax a bit and sheepishly smirked against the others lips. 

He pulled away, only just enough to lick Stan's bottom lip."You taste like whiskey"Kyle accidentally uttered out, making him seriously worry if _he'd_ managed to get _himself_ wasted off of Stan. Kyle redden up completely. 

He took a moment to pause, his eyes wide, awake and aware from the sudden wake up call. "I uh… think we should get some coffee, I'm giving up on sleeping all together."


	2. A Knock On The Door

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stan and Kyle settle down in the kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I split "chapter two" into two parts for anyones who's wondering about the chapter total changing. This one ended up being a bit shorter though than the rest because of that.
> 
> "Chapter three" is still in production so if there's any feedback or anything i'll still have the chance to add or change :)

Stan and Kyle resided in the kitchen, Kyle impationety standing by the coffee maker and Stan sat by the kitchen table rested across the countertop. The coffee maker abruptly purred amidst the silence, indicating that it was finished.Kyle moved over and to grab a mug out from the kubbard, picking out his chosen one. He stopped to glance over to Stan, hovering his hand over a second one beside his own in the kubbard. 

"You uh.. want any coffee?" Kyle muttered, feeling a bit awkward. He felt like he couldn't really even lock eyes with Stan after what had happened, leaving only an awkward tension lingering around the room. Though, he sure was the only one in the matter worrying because Stan didn't seem to be bothered one bit. Stan's gaze was as unfaced as ever. 

"Oh please" He thanked,his cheek still resting on the counter top as his head was slightly tilted. "gimme that good shit". 

Kyle walked over and placed the muggs on the table. He frowned, seeing as Stan wasn't moving. "Stan,head off the table."

Stan didn't budge, only slightly tilting his head upwards towards Kyle to flash his puppy dog eyes. 

Kyle groaned and reverted his gaze, hiding as his face grew red. He being completely taken off guard by this one. With a light push from Kyles fingers on Stans temple the other boy finally quirked up. 

Stan immediately grinned upon seeing his coffee, muttering out a "thanks Kyle" before grabbing his mugg by its handle and moving it up for a drink. 

Kyle became brave enough to revert his eyes back at Stan. He intensely watched as the raven tilted the mugg and right at that exact moment he accidentally tilted it a little too far and he ended up spilling it all over himself. The two stood only in silence, Kyle staring as the coffee ran down Stans jaw and dripped down on his white shirt. 

"STAN!" Kyle shouted. 

Stan quirked up and pulled the cup away from him,licking his lips in search for his coffee. "Huh, where did it go?" He wondered, looking around. 

"Arrgh! God you're such a dumbass." Kyle grumbled. He reached over the table and nabbed a few paper towels off the dispenser ruthlessly. He then leaned over the table and reached out his hands to start wiping Stan down. 

He was so occupied that he didn't notice how close they were now.. **Dangerously** close. And that never meant good. 

Kyle did his best wiping off Stans jaw but his shirt looked as though it was already too far gone. It was practically soaked!

"Dude, I'm sorry but you'll have to change shirts. I'm not letting you walk around in that" Kyle muttered, pausing in his tracks when the other remained silent. 

Kyle looked up, a puzzled look on his face. He jumped back in surprise when Stan's wide eyed stare locked with his, the ravens pupils were crazy dilated as well which freaked Kyle out. They remained silent for a few seconds before Stan finally closed his weird beady eyes. Kyle managed to breathe out a sigh of relief but he was soon to be mistaken. 

That was when the other boy made the unexpected move to purse his lips and lean forward in for a kiss. 

Kyle yelped, jumping back and away as he was sent flying backwards in surprise, causing him to almost be sent tumbling down over with his own chair. 

Kyle took a moment to catch his breath as he wheezed for air, flabbergasted. Kyle collected himself.

" **STAN**!" 

"What?" 

Kyle pinched the bridge of his nose shaking his head. "Dude, seriously, what the hell."

"Oh come on, Kyle! I mean- is it so hard to-.. Why don't you just-you know, love m-" But before Stan could finish Kyle slapped his palm over his mouth. 

"SHH!!! _Jesus_ , don't scream shit like that out loud. You're going to get us in trouble!"

"Trouble?" Stan asked, confused. 

"Argh! Stan, like for example, a fucking **_neighbor_** hearing us. They might get the wrong idea! Oh god, they're going to think I'm-.. " Kyle stopped himself before finishing, gasping out loud at his own realization as his face began growing pale.

Stan seemed to finally realize. "Okay dude, I'm sure nobody's heard anything. Like, I-I mean, what are you talking about? Nobody'll find out . Calm your tits dude. It's like four in the morning, nobodys even awake."

And right at that exact moment, a loud knock was heard on the back door. 


	3. A Night That Will Never Be Forgotten

Stan and Kyle snapped their heads towards the back door as the room grew silent. Stan swallowed. He watched as Kyle silently stood up from his seat, stopping just to take a moment to glare at Stan as his face began growing red. It looked almost as though he was about to explode from the shear intensity of his gaze. He then looked away and walked over to the door, one hand crunched up into a fist while the other reached over to open the door. 

Oh god, it was official. The neighbors had heard them and now they were waiting outside the door ready to make a noise complaint. Kyle's parents would in turn then get to know and Kyle would be sent straight to straight camp. Then their forbidden romance will NEVER come true!

Stan shivered even at the thought. Glancing over to the window above the table, Stan was relieved that at least the window blinds had been shut. At least now the neighbors couldn't have any proof? 

Kyle finally twisted the door knob and pulled the door open. To their surprise, instead of angry neighbours, stood none other than their bestest, parka wearing friend. 

" **Kenny**?!" 

"Oh my god Kyle, you two _kissed_!" 

Kyle reclenched his fist as his frown reappeared. 

"No we didn't", He growled through gritted teeth. 

Kenny eyed Kyle up and down. Right in front of the blond stood Kyle, hair a mess, with puffed up lips and his hat was off his head. Even if he hadn't caught them in the act, it was undeniable that _something_ had gone down between them. 

Kenny playfully quirked a brow. "You want me to show you the picture?" 

Kyle's posture visibly stiffened up at that. "No no no no no no, no need to do _that_.". He put up his hands in defence as he started hastily backing up towards the kitchen table."Let's discuss this civil, okay?". He pulled out a chair and sat himself beside Stan, giving an awkward grin. 

"Okay" Kenny replied, a tinge of skepticism in his tone as he sat himself by the table on the other side. "So, just to get this straight, did you two actually suck face on the sofa? " 

Stan looked as out of it as ever beside Kyle, not looking bothered at all. Kyle rolled his eyes as he groaned once more. " _Yeees_ ", he admitted through gritted teeth. He paused before continuing."But, uhm.." , dragging out his "um" he reached down his hand under the table and grabbed a hold of Stans. "You see, Stan over here, kinda relapsed again, as you might have guessed, and just sort of showed up on my doorstep- ". 

He was willing to end his sentence right there but Kenny's awaiting stare told him otherwise. ".. and um, he just started acting very weird and one thing lead to another.."

Kenny noted that Kyle became more and more nervous as he spoke, tugging at his shirt collar and what not. Under the table however, he'd started rubbing Stans hand with his thumb without fully realizing. 

"- I-I had no choice! Have you seen how strong that guy is? He's on the goddamn football team for christ sake! He's a scary dude." Kyle quickly added as Kenny's suspicious stare had started to practically burn a hole through his scalp as they sat there.

Stan suddenly grinned as he quirked up from his slouched posture,the stimulation on his hand making his face flush red. But his ready posture didn't last long however as Stan suddenly made a sharp turn and slouched over to his right, throwing up all over the whole floor. 

Kyle's eyes grew as large as saucers. He quickly slapped his hand from Stans and placed it over his chest, horrified. 

"Well _oookay_ then." Kenny muttered, watching as Stan wipes his mouth from all the puke, still grinning like a dumbass. 

"You want any coffee at all?" Kyle asked, trying to divert the conversation from its initial topic. 

"Sure" Kenny simply responded leaning back in his seat. 

Kyle walks over the the coffee maskine to pour Kenny a cup."So, enough about us,what the **_hell_** are you doing here, at like, four in the goddamn morning!" 

"Okay, so let me explain. Not long ago I started taking the night shifts at City vok, right? So after today's shift when I was walking back home I remembered the text you sent me earlier today about you having, you know, the house to yourself and what not."

Kyle facepalmed, cringing for what's to come. "Oh no…."

Kenny chuckled. "Oh yeah, and it gets even better! So I tried to text you and ask if it was okay if I could sleep on the couch today, but you never answered so I decided to, just in case, peep through your window to see if you might still have been awake." Kenny paused to chuckle, earning a glare from a beat red Kyle. "like guys, it seriously took me **SO** incredibly long to get your guyses attention. Apparently flailing your arms around and shouting in front of the window wasn't enough, because I had to jump Stans fence and nearly break all my bones just to get your guy's attention!"

" _Ohhhh_! You get 'em Kenny!" Stan cheered pumping his fist as if anybody was being roasted who wasn't him. 

Kyle walked over with the coffee and set it down in front of Kenny, looking right about ready to snap. He sat himself down before immediately standing back up. "If you'll excuse me I'm going to the bathroom.", and with that he left to go contemplate his life choices, leaving the two meth heads unsupervised. 

Stan immediately leans over the table towards Kenny after noticing Kyle leave. "Kyles _lyying_ , Ken." Stan says, looking a bit dizzy. "I'm not actually drunk, you know!"

"You sure aren't!!" Kenny agrees, laughing, amused by the other drunks' antics. 

Stan retreats to his seat, turning to look down at his lap. "Kenny, you gotta take me seriously. It's not only _that_. Deep in my heart I know it's true,that it's not just the alcohol withdrawal that's messing me up, okay." 

"what do you mean?"

Stans expression grows more serious.He sniffles before once more speaking, a tear slowly growing in his eye." I-I hoped that if i'd just be able to say it now and get it over with that i'd feel better. I know it was bad to relapse, but I just.. couldn't help it. I thought that coming over would have been fine, and if anything happened then I could just blame the alcohol, but everything just kinda spun out of control. I just kainda needed support. " Stan sheepishly admits as he rubs his arm nervously."God.I got so excited seeing him. I-it was like everything melted away." He lets a small smile crawl across his face before his face falls back flat. He covers his eyes shaking his head wimpering, stopping to let out a sob."Oh god, I love him, I love him so much."

Kenny quirks up. "Stan, It's okay. It's um.. okay to feel that way." Kenny tries to comfort, his efforts falling flat. 

An awkward tension fills the room. But just before the boys can get too comfortable the bathroom door bursts open,and out comes a fiery Kyle. Kyle tightened his fist, staring Kenny down with a manic expression. 

Stan quickly wipes his tears, glancing over to see as Kyle stomps over. 

"You did not just send a picture of me and Stan-... _kissing_ to Cartman! He's going to tell the whole school!"

"Hey hey, calm down Kyle. We don't know that" Kenny argued slyly, with a slightly nervous tinge in his smirk, eyeing Stan from the corner of his eye as he speaks. Stan's expression is sour though he doesn't have an overly dramatic reaction, will it be from the alcohol in his system or him being too occupied in wallowing in his own sorrow to even really care. 

"KENNY I SWEAR-" But Kyle's interupted mid-shout by his ringtone ringing out from his back pocket. " _Arrrgh_!!!" 

He whips out his phone, only to read out that he's receiving a video call from a contact nicknamed "Fatass". He rolls his eyes, reluctantly swiping to accept the call. 

The phone lights up and he's greeted back with their bestest friend -scratch that- a demon straight from hell, Eric Cartman. He's sitting by his gamer pc, his obnoxious neon led lights flashing from the corners of his rooms ceiling, he also has a bag of cheesy poofs nestled in his armpit and he's even had the nerve to kick up his legs on the desk like it's nobody's business. 

Kyle gritts his teeth even at having to look at the disgusting sight in front of him. Jesus, that _fat bastard_ hasn't changed a single god damn bit since fucking fourth grade!

Eric's smug smirk says it all, he doesn't even have to laugh to get his message across but he does it anyway because he's just _that_ evil. 

Straightening out his back to sit upright, he finally lets his fat sausage links barely distinguishable from his legs slip down from the desk, dusting off a few cheesy poofs off his torso as he does so he opens his mouth. 

"Kahl,you're not going to know what hit you when you come tomorrow to school.", Eric remarcs chuckling. "I'm gonna tell the whole _schuuul_ , I'm gonna tell the whole _schuuul_ " Eric singsongs as he twirls his fingers in the air like an obnoxious dance move. He sure loves to rub shit in peoples faces when he gets the chance. 

Kyles expression is blank as he opens his mouth, a dark shadow caskating over his featchures like they're in a fucking anime. Kyle doesn't even bother to even pay the smallest glance at Kenny as he once more speaks, his voice low and clear. 

"Kenny, you're deleting that picture, **right**. **now**. " 

And usually, Keny doesn't just stop at the smallest order, he's a baddie like that,but he's known Kyle since kindergarden,and he's clearly not _that_ stupid. You **don't** want to mess with Kyle after he's reached his breaking point, he knows that much. 

"Sure." Kenny choked out, his voice only coming out as a small squeak trying to keep his cool. 

"WAIT WHAT!!" Cartman shouts from the other end, flabbergasted. Cartman scoots over to his phone screen, watching the background of their video call behind Kyle as Kenny pulls out his phone, typing in his password to unlock it. "Wait, Kenny no- YOU CAN'T DO THAT! I DIDN'T SAVE THE PICTURE. KENNY-."

Kyle cut Cartman off ,ending the call, sighing out as his nerves slowly died down. "God I'm going to need some of that whiskey Stans got to get through this bullshit."

"You betcha'", Kenny sighs in agreement. 

There's a moment of silence as the tension in the room dies down. Stan licks his lips missing his whiskey.. or something else, Kenny stirs his coffee around with his finger as Kyle sits back down by the table. He looks up and turns to Kenny. 

"Hey, could you maybe leave?" 

Kenny grows back his smirk getting that same glint in his eye. 

"Oh, I see how it is, Jersey boy.You two want to get back to where things left off."

" _Kenny_ …", Kyle warns, giving the other an ugly look. 

"Okay okay, but really, can I please stay overnight here? You know how it is at my home." 

Kyle crosses his arms, huffing out a bit bitter, but he still let's in. 

"You can sleep on the floor, " 

"Woohoo!", Kenny cheers pumping his fist in the air. 

"-But only if you help me get Stan to sleep."

***

After getting Stan to sleep, Kenny leaves off to go sleep himself, leaving Kyle alone with Stan in the living room. 

Kyle sits at the crook of the sofa, watching as Stan softly breathes in and out. 

Kyle can't explain it, but he has this deep feeling in the pits of his stomach. It churns with every breath Stan takes, every hitch in his calm and every attempt at staying somewhat awake he makes. It's horrible and Kyle just wants to claw it out from his system. He wants it gone and he wants it far, far away from his sight. It sickens him to the point that he just wants to puke.

Kyle twirls his thumbs in anxiousness. Gulping as he looks back to Stan. 

"Stan?..will you promise me to.. You know, forget any of this ever happened?", Kyle muttered, feeling a bitter taste in his mouth as he tries to follow, flinching as Stan flutters his lashes sleepely.

Stan nods,an easy smile pulling at the corners of his mouth. He murmurs a quiet "okay", closing back his eyes shut and scooting over to lay on his side. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, that's not going going last long.
> 
> Heh, so nvm, the summary was just as depressing as this story turns out to be. Hope you enjoyed it anyway :'D Feels fucking good to have it finally done and over, this took me waaay too long. Had super fun though!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, first Style fic ya'll! I finally did it. I love the ones focused around Stans alcohol problem so here's my take on it :o. Do you get the chapters titel now after reading? 
> 
> I wasn't really satisfied through certain points while writing this so A LOT of scenarios where scrapped. I wonder what this fic would have looked like would i have just dealt with the preexisting scenarios..? 
> 
> I wish you all the best! You are ALL such wonderful people <3 <3 <3


End file.
